pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Scornet Maestro
The Scornet Maestro is a boss in Pikmin 3, and the fourth major boss encountered in Story Mode. It quickly abducts Louie before the player can reach him. It seems to be like a queen bee of sorts since it's able to command a swarm of Scornets using its harp-like beak. It's Scornet retinue is used to attack the leaders and their Pikmin. It relies heavily on the Scornets as the Scornet Maestro itself has no way attacking. It cannot be attacked while its swarm is surrounding it, requiring the captains to aim their Pikmin (preferably Winged Pikmin) at the boss after it exposes itself after one of its coordinated attacks. Once defeated, the Scornet Maestro will drop a Seed Hive and Louie, and all of the Scornets will be able to be carried as well. Strategy The strategy is mainly to defend your Pikmin from the Scornets and then attack the Scornet Maestro. As the battle progresses, it will create different formations with its retinue in an attempt to destroy your swarm. One should note that this boss completely relies on its own swarm to attack, their eyes turning red and buzzing, possessing no offensive moves of its own besides shaking off Pikmin. The first formation is a gigantic cone-like formation, the easiest to avoid. The attack is simple to dodge, just wait for the formation to attack and strafe around the swarm. If any Pikmin are captured by the swarm, the swarm will move the around the boss in a circle formation, holding the captured Pikmin. The swarm must be attacked swiftly to free the Pikmin. If Pikmin aren't released from the swarm, they will be killed. The second formation is an array. It will release one line after another to attack your Pikmin. The third formation has the swarm forming a circle surrounding you, slowly closing in. If any Pikmin are left behind inside the circle, they will be captured. You need to use your Pikmin to create gaps in the circle to allow your group to escape. To avoid leaving Pikmin behind, one can use an Ultra-Spicy Spray to create a hole quickly and get out faster. Once any of the formations are complete, the swarm will temporarily leave the boss, giving you a chance to attack the boss, which you can use Winged Pikmin to reach. Once enough Pikmin are latched onto it, it will fall to the ground, allowing any ground-based Pikmin to swarm it as well. Once it dies, it will drop a large fruit, alongside Louie. Its body, alongside the corpses of its swarm, can be taken back to the Onion. Videos File:Pikmin 3 Walkthrough Scornet Maestro Boss Battle (Part 13)|Scornet Maestro Boss Battle Trivia *The Scornet Maestro is the second airborne boss to appear in the series, the first being the Vehemoth Phosbat, both appearing in the same game. *The Japanese name for Scornet Maestro, "Tategotohachisuzume," translates to "Harp Bee Sparrow." *The Scornet Maestro is the smallest boss in the Pikmin series. *The Scornet Maestro is similar to a boss in another Nintendo game, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Helios. Both Helios and the Scornet Maestro are smaller (in comparison to other bosses) bosses that use smaller minions to both protect themselves and attack the player. *It appears to draw inspiration from bugs (bees), birds (hummingbirds and sparrows). *The Scornet Maestro might be considered the third boss in the ''Pikmin ''series to use other small enemies as helpers, the others being the Empress Bulblax and the Vehemoth Phosbat. While the Scornet's Maestro are for attack purposes, the others are mostly for distraction. *The Scornet Maestro is the only boss in the Pikmin series that cannot directly kill your Pikmin, although its Scornets can. Gallery Scornet Maestro attack no.1.jpg|Cone Formation Scornet Maestro attack no.2.jpg|Line formation. Scornet Maestro attack no.3.jpg|Circle formation Bee Boss.jpg|Captured Pikmin Beee.png|The defeated Scornet Maestro, surrounded by its fruit and Louie. Category:Bosses Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Twilight River Category:Creatures with no known family Category:Scornet Category:Scornet Maestro